Succubus
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Ela era uma succubus. Uma succubus que estava testando seus limites físicos e suas barreiras pessoais.


**Nome:** Succubus

**Ship:** Bill e Jéssica

**Rated:** M

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem exclusivamente a Charlaine Harris e a HBO. Se pertencessem a mim, Bill não perderia seu tempo com Sookie.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Fic escrita no trabalho e em dez minutos. Desculpem-me. Porque eu amo esse casal. Eu gostei de escrever em True Blood, quem sabe mais fanfics desse fandom?

* * *

**Succubus**

_Ela é sua cria, Bill, pelo amor de Deus._

Deus. Ele existia? Se existisse de fato não estaria o testando da forma mais cruel. Bill odiava aquela época do ano, odiava as pessoas por amarem ainda mais os vampiros por causa do Hallowen. A festa parecia deixar os humanos excitados com a possibilidade de realmente levar uma mordida, ver e conviver com uma criatura sobrenatural, algo que era impossível anos atrás.

A cor era horrível, o predomínio do roxo era gritante, e o contraste com o laranja lhe dava náuseas.

E ela estava linda.

Vestida de bruxa, o que para Bill ela realmente era no momento, suas pernas torneadas e longas eram cobertas apenas por um pano preto e curto, mostrando a pele branca e lisa, que brilhava um pouco por causa da luz das velas que estavam em abundância no interior das abóboras espalhadas em volta de onde ela dançava.

Jéssica olhou para Bill, um olhar lascivo e cheio de desejo contido. As orbes azuis brilharam por apenas um segundo antes de ela virar o rosto, fazendo os cabelos ruivos acobreados dançarem nas suas costas.

As lembranças tomaram a mente de Bill no momento em que ele fixou os olhos nas curvas que ela exibia com experiência quando dançava para que os humanos se sentissem atraídos. Jéssica não gostava de tomar _Tru Blood_, preferia sempre o sangue humano, bebido direto da fonte.

Bill sorriu, lembrando-se de algo peculiar que havia ocorrido semanas atrás.

As pernas femininas que agora estavam expostas por causa da fantasia, no passado haviam circulado sua cintura com tanta força que Bill achou que Jéssica era uma vampira mais velha, o sexo úmido pressionara diretamente o membro já duro dele, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder tal fato. Estava nua no momento, pois havia acabado de sair de um banho. Bill já havia visto Jéssica nua, mas vê-la nua praticamente lhe atacando com raiva fez uma onda de excitação desencadear em ambos os corpos.

Uma discussão, apenas uma discussão. E sempre pelo mesmo motivo.

Bill ainda achava que Jéssica era aquela garota inocente e deslumbrada que ele havia retirado de debaixo da terra quando a transformação se completara.

Ainda tinha suas dúvidas, mas depois de ter a experimentado, o gosto doce que ela tinha, como se o sangue dela fosse misturado ao açúcar que seus lábios eram. Ah... os lábios. Carnudos, tenros e ousados. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de como tais lábios passearam pelo corpo dele, mordiscando com cuidado para que as presas não o machucassem, mesmo ambos sabendo que nenhum ali se importaria muito caso aquilo ocorresse.

Ele meneou a cabeça, tentando tirar tais pensamentos da mente.

Ele odiava o Hallowen. As pessoas usavam máscaras para se esconderem de si mesmas, para fazerem o que desejavam fazer o ano inteiro. Pois tinham medo. Medo de serem descobertos. Medo de algo.

Bill estava com medo também, naquele momento.

_Ela é sua cria, Bill._

Mas ela fora tão... deliciosa. Tão apertada, tão quente e tão sua no momento em que isso ocorreu. Cria e criador, ambos juntos de uma forma diferente do sangue, de forma física. De uma forma que ambos queriam tanto naquele momento, que Bill esqueceu-se de que Jéssica era sua protegida, sua criança. Apenas invadiu-a como se ela fosse uma mulher, uma vampira feita e maldosa. E ela adorou cada investida dele, ela correspondeu tudo com beijos violentos e puxões no cabelo negro.

Bill fechou os olhos, voltando sua atenção de forma inconsciente novamente para ela. Jéssica estava dançando, mas o olhou por alguns segundos, um sorriso jocoso percorrendo seu rosto perfeito e angelical.

Sim, Bill poderia até dizer que ela era um anjo, se não soubesse o demônio que morava dentro daquele corpo, um demônio que o testava a cada segundo com aquela dança sensual, aquelas curvas o convidando a se aproximar e tocar novamente, prová-la novamente.

Ele respirou fundo, enfim sucumbindo ao desejo. Decidira. Ele a teria novamente naquela noite de Hallowen. Da mesma forma que a tivera semanas atrás. Completamente, possessivamente e luxuriosamente.

Jéssica percebeu o olhar do vampiro e sorriu novamente, voltando a dançar.

Sim, ela não era mais aquela garota inocente e deslumbrada que ele havia retirado de debaixo da terra quando a transformação se completara. E sim uma succubus. Uma succubus que estava testando seus limites físicos e suas barreiras pessoais.

E ela estava ganhando aquele jogo.

Bill odiava o Hallowen. E odiava ainda mais aquele poder de Jéssica.


End file.
